


Nectared

by Seruna



Series: Universe: Shade and Canach [10]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nectared (aka being drunk), Porn, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruna/pseuds/Seruna
Summary: After Shade's injury recuperation has been slow and tedious and especially painful. He avoids negating the pain for the sake of keeping a clear head - but Canach begs to differ.





	Nectared

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write a fic about Shade being nectared, so I did. Yeah.  
> Takes place after the events "What the Past has Wrought", but you don't need to have read it, although you'd make me happy if you did. *puppy eyes*  
> Enjoy ! :3

Recovery was not quite as smooth as Shade had hoped. Mender Aviala looked over the wound while he sat in the warm water of the Healing Chamber, the scent of roses filling his nostrils. The water reached his thighs and waved gently against his skin and he felt Canach's eyes burning from the corner of the room.

"It should be healing faster than this.", the mender murmured and Shade stared at his hands. He knew that just as well as she did. It had been one week, yet the wound had only covered with tendrils, but never changed into bark. The tissue was soft and hurt at the touch, but what frightened Shade the most was that his magic still was inhibited.

"I...think that the bloodstone is still lingering in your sap.", Aviala theorized and brought life to Shade's nightmare. "You are an Elementalist, are you not? Is your magic affected in any way?"

She hit the nail on the head with that question. He had avoided mentioning it to Canach and felt his eyes now even more than before, anticipating his answer. He hesitated for just a moment, long enough for the mender to lean over the side an look at him. "Valiant?"

Shade made a fist with his hand. "I...can't cast.", he finally admitted. "There are sparks, mist, a little bit of fire, but that is all I can conjure."

"The bloodstone dissolves very slowly and it would seem you have an affinity for its effects. Patience, valiant. Your powers will return, I am sure of it."

Shade felt her warm hand on his shoulder and nodded "Thank you."

"Return to me in two days.", she instructed and with that, Shade made to stand, the water rippling under his feet. His back ached still just like the first few days and he bit back a hiss, grit his teeth instead. He slowly erected himself, the pain shooting up in his back.

"Perhaps a bit of nectar for the pain?", Aviala asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

"No."

Both answers came simultaneously and Shade looked up at Canach who almost glared at him from the darkness. "You stubborn leaf.", Canach grumbled. "There is nothing you need to prove, your pride is entirely misplaced. The nectar won't kill you, it will offer you a respite. You already suffer enough."

Shade hated nectar. It made his mind foggy and clouded, made it hard to remember anything of importance. Especially things such as shame and patience and other virtues that had taken his whole life to build - only to be torn down by a liquor.

"I don't need it.", Shade said in a low tone.

"It would help you rest. You could sleep easier and-"

"I said I am fine." His voice was firm and cold and a cool mist enveloped him. Water seemed to be the only attunement that answered to his calls, the others eluded him as though he had never known them. He felt like a stranger in his own skin.

He waded through the water, pride nourishing his will to keep upright and from wincing at the pain and he stormed out, heard Canach close on his heels.

"You are acting like a cabbage-headed sapling.", Canach scolded him. "What do you hope to gain from this? Recognition? Who are you trying to impress?"

"I am not doing this for anybody!", Shade protested angrily.

"Then why," Canach grabbed his wrist, spun him around in his stride and he winced at the pain, "are you extraditing yourself like this? Pride is a vice, Shade."

"I do not need to be lectured." He tried to pull his wrist free and Canach looked truly agitated now.

"Life is full of lessons, Shade. Just because you are not content to stop and listen doesn't mean they become less relevant."

"I said," Shade pulled his wrist free and glared at Canach. "I do not need to be lectured. What I need right now is a moment - alone."

And with that he stormed off, half expected Canach to follow him, but the warrior simply stood and watched his retreating form.

  
  


When Shade reached the Dreamer's Terrace his head was spinning, his mind reeling. He was angry, not at Canach, but at himself. He was responsible for a fight that was completely unnecessary, all because of his pride. Once again.

The Terrace was quiet, so utterly quiet that Shade felt lonely and lost. He regretted what he said in the heat of anger and part of him wanted to turn right back around - the other just sink to the ground.

For a long time he did neither. He calmed himself down, tried to reason with his feelings that Canach was right, that he did not have to prove himself or anyone anything.

It was just temporary, it would fade and his powers would return.

That was how things seemed, at least, yet Shade had a small, quiet fear whispering that if his power would never return, he would be nothing. He was no fighter like Canach, no strategist like Jory, no tracker like Rox, no genius like Taimi. Not even a brute force as Braham, wherever he was.

He tried to imagine what Trahearne would say, imagined the sylvari right in front of him with his knowing, solemn smile.

"Your friends have come to follow and respect you, not for your powers, but for who you are. Your powers do not define you."

"Then what does?", Shade whispered back to the wisp of his memory, but it disappeared like a phantom, because that was what it was.

And he remembered Canach's sweet words, whispered against his skin in one of their most tender and bounding moments. He had treated him so unfairly, just because he could not hear the truth.

He turned around and exited the Dreamer's Terrace in search for Canach. It was difficult to find the sylvari, especially because if he did not want to be found, nobody truly could. So when Shade asked a group of sylvari if they had seen him, they gestured him toward the tavern.

Shade entered with a heavy heart. He barely visited these establishments, mostly because they did not suit his tastes.

And indeed, Canach sat at a small table, staring at a piece of parchment. When he saw the movement from the corner of his eyes he looked up. Part of him was surprised. He had expected Shade to come to his senses, that the emotions had gotten through to the elementalist and Canach understood it perfectly well what Shade must feel, but all of this had him assume Shade would have taken longer.

So when Shade stood in front of him, clearly uncomfortable in the establishment, part of his chest still bare because of the sylvari light padding he was wearing, Canach made to stand, but his body stilled when Shade lifted his hand and sat down.

"I...I am sorry."

"There's no need.", Canach said. "We should not stay here."

"They serve nectar here, do they not?", Shade asked and glanced toward the various pots that stood on shelves.

"I would rather you did not get nectared in a place like this.", Canach replied.

"Ah...of course." Shade knew what Canach meant. So when a waitress appeared Canach gave her an indifferent look, even though she wore the most revealing ferns Shade had ever seen.

"Nectar, three cups.", Canach ordered and she gave him a smile.

"Trying to blow your mind?"

"Not mine, and not tonight.", Canach replied nonchalantly and she laughed as she walked off. She had cast Shade a glance and apparently had not recognized him, for which he was glad. Because there was a furious blush creeping up into his cheeks.

"Canach...", Shade groaned.

"Hum?", Canach made innocently. "I will have to watch while your mind is completely high, while you will wriggle and giggle unashamed like a two-year old and resist every advance as not to take advantage. I am simply taking all the fun while I can."

"And...", Shade barely dared to say it, felt the heat rush to his face just at the thought."What if I wanted you to?", he almost whispered.

Canach gave him a long, searing stare and leaned back. Usually, creating physical distance would mean refusal, but this gesture was something that needed to be read between the lines. Because Canach had a long, smug smile on his face and he relaxed, and it was like a king leaning back in his throne.

"Oh, I know you want me to." Canach said with insinuation. "But one of us has to be both the brawns and the brains, especially when yours are about to be nectared. And as much as I am tempted, you are still injured - and I believe I can resist for your own sake, even if you seem to be unable to think of your own benefits."

The waitress returned, brought the cups and placed them down in front of Shade. "Have fun, darling.", she chuckled and was gone like a swift, warm summer breeze.

Shade took the cup in his hand and stared at the liquid. It smelled tempting, a sweet scent rising in his nose.

"Drink up, and then we get out of here before anybody notices what kind of clinging plant the commander becomes when he's encumbered."

Shade took a sip and it ran down his throat, cool and sweet. The taste lingered on his tongue and it was easy to see how people could drink so much and so frequently.

"Now, don't be shy.", Canach smiled. "Drink up, or I might have to carry you home after all."

Shade was sure he nectar could not have possibly reached his brain yet, but he felt light-headed still. "You make it look so easy.", Shade whispered into his cup and drew in a long gulp, pouring it all down in one go.

"You are not exactly a heavy- weight, Shade. It is easy to confuse brute strength with a mildly trained arm."

Shade grabbed the other cup, was pretty sure it was already working. "You've held me up before.", Shade remembered and felt giddy and burning at the memory. There was so much that could be associated with what he just said and judging from Canach's smoldering stare, he was thinking exactly what Shade had insinuated.

"I do, when I desire it."

Shade gulped the second cup down. He began to feel the tingling in his fingers. Did it always work this fast? He could barely remember the last time he had been nectared. He felt too light-headed, the memories just slipping through his fingers. "Do you...now?", Shade whispered, even though there was a faint voice in his head yelling at him this was a bad idea, that he should not be tempting Canach.

When he met Canach's eyes his insides seem to liquefy and and opened his mouth, suddenly found it hard to breathe. When had the air become so heavy?

"You have no idea.", Canach said in a low voice that made Shade shiver. He forget the thrum in his back, that ache that crawled up his spine with every movement. It dulled, just as his senses.

He was thirsty, more than he remembered ever being and he grabbed the third pot, gulped it all down. Canach watched him, flushed and blushing as he was.

Shade looked ruefully at the cup, wondering why it was already empty. Has there not been three? How had it come from one to three?

Canach stood, the chair scraping over the floor. "Come on.", he said, tried to contain his voice. Shade looked up at him, saw that the warrior was fighting his desire, was trying to mask his emotions with a stoic mask. But Shade knew better. He just did.

He got up from the chair, relishing that the pain was already number and nodded. His head was getting dizzy at the motion and he made his way toward the door, felt Canach's hand support him on the small of his back.

But his mind was being very unhelpful. All it wanted was for the hand to move, to touch him and he grew hot under his bark at the thought.

"I feel hot.", he announced in a slurred tone, as if that gave Canach any indication of what to do. He'd have to spill it out, or so his brain believed, but he could not make him say the words in an arranged manner that made sense.

"Feeling tired?", Canach asked and Shade giggled. Somehow his brain told him that Canach only asked because he wanted to join him - certainly not for sleep. Canach could be so sly sometimes, but Shade had seen through him.

"You are always welcome to join.", he grinned.

"We have to get you home first.", Canach evaded and hoped that he could hold on to his restraint. It was hard to do so, especially when Shade turned into a flustered minx. He had seen it only once, and back then only parts of it. This was the second and so far the worst time in which he tested Canach - and what held Canach back was the fact that Shade usually did not act like this, that he would be taking advantage and most importantly that Shade was still injured, despite his preoccupied brain not registering it.

When they finally did enter the Dreamer's Terrace Canach knew his real test would only now come. As soon as the door had closed Shade lifted his arms and clung to his neck like a small ape and grinned up at him. "Finally.", he murmured and stood on his toes, kissed Canach on the lips before the warrior could stop him.

He moaned greedily against his lips, sucked on his lower lip and it took all of Canach's willpower to pull away. He felt Shade's teeth scrape over his bottom lip and had to gulp before he could speak, "Shade, you need to rest."

"Mh-hm.", Shade made and leaned into him, rested his head against the crook of his neck and inhaled. "You smell so good.", he whispered against his skin.

Canach brought his arms around Shade and lifted him up from his feet, earned himself a surprised noise, but Shade did not protest at being carried and when Canach saw the bed, he made a plan in his head: Drop Shade, possibly tangle him up in the sheets so he could not possibly free himself and then leave him there.

But this plan did not turn out as he had hoped.

He threw Shade on the bed, saw his body bounce against the leaf and twined ferns, his lusty eyes watching him, clearly thinking of something else - that something else that Canach desperately tried to avoid.

When he climbed atop of Shade, his plan was like a mark in his mind. Grab the blanket, throw it over and tug it under Shade, one quick, swift movement.

He grabbed the sheet between his fingers, felt the fabric under his hand, but all his thoughts drained from his brain when Shade grasped behind his neck, leaned up and kissed him eagerly.

It took him a second to remember why they should not be doing this, but he was already pressing down against Shade, felt his body hot and burning beneath his hands.

"Ah...Canach...", Shade moaned when Canach trailed with his hands over Shade's chest and the thoughts screamed at him that he needed to stop.

But he couldn't.

Shade looked utterly ravaged, completely lost. Canach knew he could not take advantage of the state of his, that he was not that kind of sylvari, but the last thing he was going to do was nothing.

So he would take advantage, if just a little, for both their benefits. Or so he told himself.

He knelt and pulled his armor from his skin, saw Shade watching him with heavy-lidded eyes. Shade groaned at the sight and Canach smirked - for some reason, it always had such an effect on Shade, and that was just fine with him.

Canach's hand trailed down toward Shade's own arousal, could feel it pressing hard against the light padding that covered it just barely. "I am taking this off.", Canach grunted.

"Yes, please...", Shade moaned and Canach pulled the leafs from his bark until he was completely naked. His arousal was standing proudly in the air and Canach's mouth watered at the sight.

Slowly Canach leaned his body down atop of Shades and grasped around his shaft. Shade's breath hitched and he buckled into the touch, completely loosing himself in it.

"I am going to make you feel good.", Canach promised and Shade whined when he heard.

"More, Canach...."

But Canach was, despite obvious proof to the contrary, quite in control of himself. He would not engage Shade, not with his injury, not in this state, that much was abundantly clear. Yet nothing said anything about him not being allowed to pleasure Shade.

And nobody could blame Canach for wanting exactly that.

He lay down beside Shade and turned Shade on his good side, pulled the elementalist's back flush against his chest and Shade's body shuddered at the contact.

His hips moved against Canach's, against his arousal that desperately wanted in on the action and Canach hid his groan by biting down into Shade's shoulder.

Shade groaned and his whole body began to move, arch against him to seek friction. "Patience.", Canach told him beside his ear. "I told you I would make you feel good."

"Please, Canach...I....need you. So bad."

Canach chuckled at that and grasped Shade's arousal with his hand, felt the elementalist's body tremble against him. "Ahh.", a stretched moan escaped him and Canach opened his mouth, bit gently down on Shade's earlobe, twisted it between his teeth. When he began to move his hand in strokes up and down Shade's length the sylvari was completely lost. His whole body rocked against Canach, trembling and shuddering in his grip that held Shade's arousal and pressed him tightly against Canach's chest.

"Ah...Canach..." Shade was getting close already, Canach knew it. He grasped him tighter, listened to the delicious sounds that came from Shade's mouth, delighted in the pleasure of his lover.

Shade lasted another few seconds before he began to moan wildly, his muscles convulsed and his whole body seemed to shake, his arousal pulsing in Canach's hand as he came. The sylvari rode out the waves of pleasure before his body began to sink down into the sheets and he was heaving, a content sigh escaping him.

Canach did not dare to move, knew that Shade would easily fall asleep after, that if he moved he might rouse him again. So he stayed until he heard the soft, rhythmical breaths and could be certain the sylvari was fast asleep. Only then did he remove his hand, as gently as he could and pulled the blanket over them both, cradled Shade into his arms and breathed in his scent of a forest after rain and slowly, sleep overtook him, too.

  
  


Shade awoke with a strange heavy-headed feeling and the faint throb in his back he had become accustomed to. his back felt warm and he realized that Canach lay pressed against his back and all his tension - and his will to get up - drained away. He sighed contently and would have drifted off to sleep again, were it not for Canach who already was awake.

"How's your back?", Canach asked and Shade shifted a little against him.

"Good, so long as I don't move it.", Shade shrugged. "Did we make it home safe, or do I have to denounce my position as leader of Dragon's Watch and never let my face be seen again?"

"You behaved.", Canach purred against his shoulder, and somehow that made Shade suspicious.

"By the Dream, what did I do? Jump into a pond?"

"No."

"Did I scream at a mentor?"

"That's a definite no."

"Oh, I know."; Shade groaned. "I probably said something to the waitress, didn't I?"

"The waitress?", Canach asked before he remembered. "Ah, her. No, not that, either. We went home and to bed."

"Huh.", Shade made and when Canach bit his ear he made a surprised noise that turned into a soft moan.

"I did this.", Canach whispered and Shade's core began to ignite and heat up, he could feel his arousal stirring and Canach's hand roaming over his hip toward his front, grasping him in a firm, unyielding grip and he moaned loudly. "And this." He began to move his hand and Shade shuddered, his brain had shut down and he gripped the sheets, felt the heat liquid and boiling in his mid, his arousal growing fully erect. "Ah. I see you yearn for a repeat?", Canach teased.

Shade wanted to answer, but the pleasure was building up so fast he couldn't. It had come so unexpectedly, yet that excited him even more and he pushed against Canach, could feel the warriors arousal press into his lower back.

"Oh...Canach....", Shade groaned and he tried to grasp Canach's wrist to signal him to stop, but that made Canach only more determined. He began to pump him almost furiously and Shade began to see white, sparks jumping over his skin. He felt the reaction inside him, the coiling heat engulfing his body, spreading into his hands and feet, pulsing and ready to wash over him. He pushed into Canach's body, yearned to feel the warrior pressed against him as he came and the waves crashed over him, made his body shudder and his breath hitch.

He gasped for air, felt Canach gently coax him through it and finally, as the pulses subsided, let out a sigh. He sunk into Canach's body and the sheets and where he would usually feel fatigued and exhausted, he now found himself simply relaxed instead.

Canach slowly and softly lifted his hand from him and Shade wanted to turn toward him, to look at him, kiss him, but Canach stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't strain your back. That was the whole point of this exercise."

"But-"

"Are you going to argue again?"

Shade was quiet for a moment before he realized what it was that he wanted: He did not want to feel selfish. He wanted for Canach to enjoy himself as well, not just him. So he brought his hand behind him without tuning around, searched a little helplessly until he found the bulge of Canach's arousal and pressed against it with his palm, his finger dancing over it.

Canach breathed against his neck. "I know you want this.", Shade whispered, felt lecherous and devious for saying it. He gripped Canach as best as he could with his twisted grip and the warrior groaned, a hot gush of air washing over Shade's shoulder.

"I won't die...", Canach breathed against him. "If I hold myself back, just once."

"But you want it.", Shade argued, all-the-while playing with his arousal.

Canach bit into his shoulder and he groaned, pushed his hips back and pressed into Canach's body. "Don't tempt me.", Canach hushed.

Heat filled Shade's insides at the admission. If only there was no injury, if only...

He could break him, Shade thought. He could break that discipline of Canach, he knew he could.

"Canach, please.", Shade begged. "I want to feel you."

Canach cursed into his skin. "By the Tree, Shade..."

He would break Canach, he decided. His fingers lifted from Canach's arousal and instead moved toward his posterior, finger slowly sinking toward the entrance. Never before had he done this to himself, had never felt the desire for it, but right now, in the spirit of breaking Canach, he would.

And he sunk with his finger into himself, felt the stretch of his finger and that warmth engulf around it.

"Shade, what are you..." Canach groaned. "Fuck."

Shade moved his finger inside and out, imagined that it was not his. He imagined Canach in its place, warm and hard and filling. He groaned at the thought, his arousal twitching and slowly stirring again.

Heavy pants washed over his shoulder, warm and humid and he knew Canach was fighting it. He imagined what it would be like once that discipline snapped, how great Canach would feel once he pushed in with one, savage thrust and Shade shuddered and moaned.

"You are a menace.", Canach whispered hotly. "I want to push you down and plunge into you." Shade groaned at the words, his finger moving faster, pleasure clouding his mind. "I want to be inside you and move, thrust into you, pin you down beneath me until you scream."

"Thorns, Canach, please...."

Canach's hand gripped him tightly, pulled him tauntingly against him and he felt his arousal press into his lower back. The warrior began to move his hips, moving against Shade's skin and Shade could feel the heat rising again, could barely hold on to his sanity.

"I want to feel you wrap around me and push so deep into you until you loose your senses. I want to fuck you until you can't speak. To mark you and make you mine. To shove into you and fill you and-"

Shade shuddered and came. His mind was washed white and his body shook until the waved passed, his breath laboured against the pillow. He felt tingling and sensitive all over, his body shuddering at even the lightest sensations.

By the Pale Tree, he had never thought this could be so intense. And he had failed to make Canach break, yet Shade was too sated and content to be frustrated.

Canach, on the other hand, felt quite smug about himself. Not only had he held himself back, but he had managed to turn it all around, even if it had been one of the hardest things he had ever done.

He pulled Shade closer against him, heard Shade made a sound like a hum and a purr in one.

"We should bathe.", Canach said and Shade made a non-committal noise that made Canach chuckle.

"It's nice.", Shade mumbled and Canach had no argument against that. Because it was.

"We can come back after the bath.", Canach suggested.

Shade turned his head, could barely see Canach. "You'll stay?"

"Where else would I go?", Canach asked in return.

"They say home is where the heart is.", Shade replied and Canach could see his smile at the corner of his mouth.

"You corny sapling.", Canach nibbled at Shade's neck and elicited laughter from the elementalist.

"Before you tickle me any further, I yield.", Shade huffed in between his laughter and Canach eased his assault, smiled against Shade's skin.

"Come on. I'll help you up."

Shade sighed, but the smile betrayed him. Slowly he sat up and when his back began to throb Canach took over and pushed him into a sitting position, helped him stand on his feet and threw a light padded robe over him. Shade watched him with his green eyes and Canach raised and eyebrow at him.

"You know I love you, right?", Shade asked and Canach smiled smugly.

"Why, I almost forgot. You need to remind me more often."

"You insufferable cactus.", Shade jested.

"Corny Sapling.", Canach returned.

"Conceited cabbage."

"Callow salad.”

Both stared for just one more moment before they could not hold it any longer and burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Was there something you didn't like? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for being here :3 Lessthanthree, ~S


End file.
